Stupava, Malacky District
; | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Kostol v Máste.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Stupava | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Malacky.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres malacky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Malacky District in Bratislava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Stupava in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Bratislava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Stupava in Bratislava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 16 |lats = 16 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 01 |longs = 54 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Bratislava | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Malacky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1269 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ing. Mgr. art. Roman Maroš | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 67.50 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 182 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 597 | population_as_of = 31-12-2015 | population_density_km2 = 156.99 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 900 31 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-2 | iso_code = | registration_plate = MA | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.stupava.sk/ | footnotes = }} Stupava ( ; ) is a town in western Slovakia. It is situated in the Malacky District, Bratislava Region. Geography The town is located in the Záhorie lowland, under the Little Carpathians, around north of Bratislava at an altitude of 182 metres. It has 10, 499 inhabitants as of 2014 and has a land area of . Except the main part Stupava, it also has part Mást (German: Maaßt; Hungarian: Mászt) located south of the town. History However, traces of habitation go back to the Bronze Age, and the first known inhabitants were Celts. The Romans built a military station as a part of the near Limes Romanus on the Danube. The first written mention about the town was in 1269 in a document of the King Béla IV of Hungary under name Ztumpa. In the second half of the 13th century the now-ruined Pajštún Castle in the Little Carpathians was built. It was developing mainly as an agricultural and trading settlement. The name of the town comes from the pressing mills called stupa on the Stupavský potok brook, which were used for extracting oil from flax and hemp. Landmarks *Stupava Castle, originally built as a water castle, rebuilt in the 17th century to the Renaissance château, now serving as a retirement home *Roman Catholic church in Baroque style from the first half of the 17th century *Baroque-style Calvary chapel from the beginning of the 18th century Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 8,063 inhabitants. 96.7% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1% Czechs and 0.5% Hungarians. The religious makeup was 70.4% Roman Catholics, 19.5% people with no religious affiliation and 2% Lutherans. References External links * Official website Category:Stupava, Malacky District Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Malacky District